Freedom and vengeance
by begleyxthexfreak
Summary: Kagura and Kouga begin to battle but they get interupted by those damn insects. But... whats going on something different.. do they actually begin to understand eachother? Inuyasha and his friends aren't quite around to witness the irony.
1. Default Chapter

**_Summery_**: Kagura and Kouga finally go at it one on one again! This time Inuyasha and his friends aren't around to help..... But, what's the deal with the battle going on hold?

**_Disclaimer_**: **_I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! Rumiko Takahashi Does!_**

The battle begins....

Kagura wandered around on her greatest transportation, her feather. She roamed across the sky away from Naraku's castle. Kagura did this often more and more every few weeks. Her plot for his death grew thicker. This wind sorceress wasn't going to be his little pet for long, even though she did take pleasure into torturing others. Just the thought of it made a smile form. Kouga sniffed the air and clenched his fists in anger, "Kagura.." His foot hit the ground hard as he formed a cloud of dried dirt following her scent. Glancing at the ground after a while she saw the cloud and smirked as she lowered closer to the ground. Just what she needed, someone to keep her mind off of Naraku for just a little bit. Kagura then jumped down from her feather and it went to its normal form being placed back into her hair.

Kouga came up to her swiftly then began to slow down once he was close enough to see her face. "Kagura, you wind witch! I'm going to get my revenge now!" He yelled feriously.

"Wolf boy... Are you sure that you want to face me again? You're alone without the help of Inuyasha." A smirk now appeared as she reached for her fan.

"Grr, how dare you mention that muttface! I don't need his help to defeat you!" Kouga's blood began to boil, she pushed him too far. If she ever thought that he needed to depend on that stupid mutt she was wrong and he was willing to prove it and make her suffer.

Kagura bursted into laughter mocking him, "Ohh, so you do think that you'll live through this... isn't that such a sight Kouga... You'll die just like the rest of your kin."

That time she really pushed him to where he started growling angrily and charged at her. "You'll pay!"

She stopped her laughter slowly as she swiftly opened her fan. "Such a fool wolf boy.... Now it's your time to die." Kagura quickly jumped back as he got closer and waved her fan in front of her. "Dance of blades!" The white looking orbs flew at him instantly.

Kouga dodged a few of them but two slightly cut him. Blood streamed down his waist and down his left arm. He groaned in pain as he watched Naraku's poisonous insects started to appear. Kagura mumbled to herself softly as she turned her head after hearing distant buzzes. What are they doing here? She turned back to Kouga and just gave him a teasing smile.

"Wind... witch... can't take me on alone can you?", He yelled at her angrily.

But Kagura was just as suprised as him. Was Naraku spying on her again? Without wasting anymore time she shut her fan and ran off. "Damn you Naraku...," She muttered to herself then shouted out to Kouga. "Until we meet again wolf boy..."

Kouga stared at the insects dumbfoundedly, "What the hell... is she.... doing?" He sniffed the air deciding he'd follow her scent.... just in case this was all some sort of ambush. The battle ended but the war was far from finished. Before Kouga got the chance to follow he checked his wounds, they weren't very deep, so there was no chance of him weaking from losing a little blood.

Kagura's eyes kept searching the sky as she hopped onto the huge feather. "Damn it.... I better hurry back... before he tried anything again." She shivered in fear. Naraku was the only one that could take her life away with one move. Kagura didn't want to die, she wants him dead so that she can live a life without.... a master.

He ran quickly as he scanned the area between the trees. She vanished, but her scent was stronger then when she left. Kouga looked up into the sky and saw the feather and a woman on it. There she is, he smirked to himself as he grinned, "You can't get away that easily."

**__**

**_

* * *

_**Bwahaha, I'm so evil. If ya want to read more you'll have to R&R. I know this was a big disappointment.. well mainly to me. But it's going to get better. A minimum of 4 reviews is all it takes to see more!

_**Begley**_


	2. The tortured soul

**_Summery:_** Kouga actually follows Kagura without her knowing. Then they actually get to have a little talk. Not out of anger.... but... something else. This chapter is more about Kouga seeing Kagura... she's not quite involved until later. He judges her by her daily tasks.

* * *

The tortured soul Kouga was spying on her for days now. Each time he seen her fly off into the sky thats when he'd follow again. For some reason.... she didn't look as cruel and evil when she came into contact with someone. The look on her face was painful, he began to feel pity for the wind witch.  
  
"Bah! What's wrong with you? Did you forgot what that... witch did to your clan?!" He mumbled to himself furiously. "You're the victim, not that heartless bitch."  
  
Kouga then brought his eyes up to her, no matter how angry he made himself. He couldn't deny himself inside that he did feel sorrow for her.  
Kagura felt as if someone was watching. Every few minutes she'd look into the sky to see if anymore of those insects were around. "I-I'm just being paranoid.." Whispers under her breathe as she went back to scanning the ground below her.  
  
He continued running as he watched her soar through the sky. Why was she looking back so often? Did she know he was right on her tail? Kouga had countless questions that couldn't be answered. Then something caught his eye, she was lowering herself to the ground, "Shit."Kouga quickened his speed as his nose led him to where she was.  
  
Slowly Kagura looked around for something.... anything. But found nothing at all except for the silent trees swaying as the gentle breeze brushed across it.  
  
Kouga had a clear view of his enemy now he watched while she went closer to a spring. He tilted his head as he realized something. He smelled blood.... he sniffed the air again to make sure. It was blood alright, her blood. What the hell was going on? The scent stayed in his nose as he looked to her back. "Where is it coming from..?" He felt himself carelessly draw closer to her.  
  
The sorceress winced and groaned in pain as she tugged at her kimono. "Damn it Naraku..... I hate you." A tear strolled down her cheek as she groaned more.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the painful words. Naraku's servant.... hates him? He grew confused as he considered walking straight up to her and ask what in the hell is going on. But he resisted as her top slid from her shoulders. Nothing was revealed to him except the huge spider scar on her back and quite a few new scars. They looked like they came from a whip... or a vine.  
  
Kagura's back was red, some of the blood was dried and stuck to her flesh. He turned around and rested his back against a tree. "What am I doing here still?" Kouga felt like kicking himself for even being there at this moment. He turned his head slightly as he heard water splash and Kagura's cursing as got in. Shaking his head some he peeked out to see what she was doing.  
She just sat there as the water soaked into her skin. "I can't take this anymore.... he needs to be gone. I want to be free of him already." Her head lowered as she shut her eyes while sighing. 

Kouga still couldn't believe what he was hearing. This.... wind witch actually has some feelings in that dark heart of hers. He was there to witness it, he still felt like marching up to her face and talking to her. But she was in pain, she was helpless. Kouga felt himself lower to the ground and look around, as if protecting her. He stood his grounds, Kagura was completely vulnerable to any attacks to her.

The wolf demon kept repeating to himself that it was only so that he could kill her. No one could still that revenge he longed for... to steal it from him. Water splashed again he felt like turning around but didn't. He didn't want to see her... like that. He waited quietly as he listened then all of a sudden silence appeared. Kouga turned around and peeked around the tree as he got to his feet. "Damn it... I lost her...!" He growled as he clenched his fists. A couple of fingers tapped his shoulder, he froze as he sniffed and caught the scent. She caught him redhanded as he was spying on her.

Kagura waited for him to face her completely. "Well... well... what are you doing here wolf boy? Came to get my head did you?" He turned around and watched her arms cross in front of her chest.

"Not quite.... I was... but until I heard you say that you hated your master..." He noticed the expression on her face, she was pissed off. "I saw the whole thing Kagura.... even those marks on your back. I the smell of your blood still taunts my nose." Then he noticed she actaully called him by his name, "Oh are you going to call me Kouga now instead of wolf boy?"

He laughed a bit as he shaked his head. "Poor poor Kagura, so much evil in you yet you're turtured more then anyone else. I won't take you're life now... that will be saved for later." He turned around shaking his head still. Kagura turned quickly, she was angry at the truth he told her. She put her hands in front of him then shoved him. "Don't pretend like you know who I am!"

* * *

**_Note:_** Okay thats as far as it goes this time. =P I'm really impressed with how many people actually Reviewing.... Thanks! Hope ya enjoy this one... It seems a little ooc to me but you know. At least I tried right?

**_Begley The Freak_**


	3. Conversation built by force

**_Summery:_** Kouga doesn't quite get mad when he's shoved. Kind of like when Kagome slapped him, he has that dumbfounded look on his face. Kagura grows angrier as he resists himself to hit her. Instead he makes her have a talk, by forcing her to stay in one spot. Kagome goes wandering to where Kouga and Kagura are and can't believe what she's seeing!

* * *

* * *

Conversation built by force

Kagome stomped into the area where Kouga and Kagura were after having an arguement with Inuyasha. She was obviously angry with him since no one followed her. Then she heard voices, one she new really well, it was Kouga. He tried to make him hers in front of Inuyasha, she did the same when she was mad. The other voice.... it was Kagura's! What the hell was happening!? They weren't fighting a bloody battle. She sneaked behind a tree hoping the air wouldn't change on her. She had her scent hidden by some perfume she put on to lose Inuyasha. "Kouga... what are you doing... she can't be trusted... she killed your clan." She whispered as she peeked out to watch.

* * *

Kouga just stood there motionless after he was pushed. His eyes were wide open as he stared in front of him. Slowly he turned to Kagura and smirked as he saw her breathing heavily. He couldn't help himself but laugh. "What was that for? You couldn't go for your fan.... so you pushed me instead? Ha, thats not what I expected from you Kagura."

She grew pissed, Kagura moved to shove him again but he grabbed her wrists. Her eyes widened as she tried to squirm them free from his grip. "Let me go Kouga! I swear if you don't I'll-" She got cut off once he slammed her against a tree. She gasped for air after having the feeling that her spine was ready to shatter.

He held her wrists tightly as he forced them to rub against the rough bark on the tree. With her back in bad condition she was just put into more pain as she groaned.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what she saw, this was unbelievable. How could this... what was happening? Did Kouga have some sort of craving lust for Kagura the wind sorceress? This was way too serious for her to watch, yet she felt like she couldn't leave. She stood there quietly watching every movement, she jumped and felt bad for the wind sorceress when she hit the tree. The look on her face was a shock mixed with so much pain. Kagome wasn't suprised if blood spat from her mouth.

* * *

Kouga shaked his head. "Will you stop it? I'm not going to leave you alone. I just want to have a talk with you. Seeing as you're not going anywhere you pretty much have no choice." He laughed for a bit while she continued trying to pull her hands free from between him and the tree.

She couldn't do it, with those shards in his arms her strength was nothing compared to his. Kagura squirmed her wrists a little only forming scratches and making cuts to where she started to bleed. "Grr, damn it can't you just leave this alone?! I have nothing to talk to you about. The things you saw.... it was...." She couldn't figure out a good lie. He heard her say everything what was the point in lying now? She felt the warm blood slide down her arm. "Loosen your hold.... can't you sense it yet?"

He could, the blood roared in his nostrals again. This time it was their doing. Not Naraku's, but Kagura's and his. "I will... but you have to promise me you'll talk. Do it!" He growled in rude fashion as he drew closer to her face. "Now Kagura... you're not as powerful now... I can hurt you quickly like you did to me the last time we met. Except you won't be able to move when I'm done with you." He smirked smoothly, "Now come on.... say it and I won't have to cover that pretty face of yours in blood."

Lowly she cursed under her breath as she felt herself calm down. "Fine then.... now let me go. Ha... such flattery from you wolf boy. Is that how you win something? Threaten to beat them then get answers? Oh such a classic technic... I should try it some time." He released her wrists but stood in front of her with each palm against the tree so it would be harder for her to try to get away. "Hm, I can tell you still don't believe me." Kagura laughed as she shaked her head. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere.... but if I get caught.. it will be the end of me." A soft sigh came out as she tried to rest against the tree, she groaned while doing so from her recent wounds. "Damn.... I think blood is soaking through my kimono...", she thought to herself. It was possible, he did slam her hard as hell.

* * *

Kagome's mouth was wide open as she stared at the two. "Kouga... what are you doing... run.... she can't be trusted...!" She muttered then thought again. Maybe he can't be trusted, he's the one that hurt Kagura more and she didn't even harm him in any way... not that she seen anyway. This was new to her, Kouga was actually threatening her. Then slamming her against a tree shocked her even more. What should she do? Just stand there and watch Kouga and Kagura? She didn't know what to do. A part of her felt like she had to hurry and tell Inuyasha... but then he'd go to kill both. Not just the wind sorceress that put him and everyone else through so much hell. This was a hard debate... instead she continued to watch.

* * *

"Well it's working now. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky. I didn't have to kidnap you or anything. But you are a tough one so I don't mind having to go to harsh measures. Did you forget already that you touched me first?" Kouga smirked smoothly as he pulled her away from the tree. His tone went serious and so did the look on his face. "Now come on, whats this whole thing about you hating Naraku? I'm betting he didn't like whatever you did in order for him to put those marks on your back." He touched her back softly feeling that blood did go through it. There was even some slightly shown on the tree. He felt bad from doing that, he didn't even notice that he shoved her against it that hard. Right now he wanted answers, he'd get on the subject of her back again when he found out what he wanted to know.

She sighed happily of relief, once her back was free from the harsh bark she felt like resting into the hotspring again. But instead she had to talk to him.. the bastard that made her wounds worse then when she got there. Kagura looked to her wrists examing the small scratches that lightly bleed. They didn't look to bad so it wouldn't be something Naraku would notice easily unless her scanned her closely. "What does it matter to you? Just because I'm one of his incarnations doesn't mean I'm completely loyal to Naraku. Sure in the beginning it started off like that... It was until... that..." She clenched her fists tightly as she looked up to him. "He threatened my life! I want him dead! I made an attack on him once then he just got to me. Naraku almost killed me after Inuyasha almost suceeded. But, I'm still alive... so I have to get someone to kill him. I don't care who it is. It needs to be done." She felt a little better but also a bit freaked out after telling him everything... what she wanted and how she felt. A small but entertained laugh escaped her throat as she turned her back to him. "So Kouga... does that make you feel better? You know more then anyone else. Consider yourself lucky... now you know one of my deep dark secrets."

* * *

Kagome slid down the tree as she heard the words practically yelled as if she were standing there with them. "I shouldn't be here... especailly if Inuyasha isn't with me. I.... don't know if I should let him know.." She slowly rised to her feet making sure that they weren't paying attention. It was obvious they weren't cause Kagura still had her back to him. She crept off quietly and shook her head as she glanced at the shocked Kouga. A soft whisper broke from her lips as she left them completely now. "Your secret is safe with me... the both of you."

* * *

The wolf just stood there with his expression still there. She actually blurted everything out, she... told me all of it. "Well uhh...." His eyes fell onto her back and softly let out a sigh. He still couldn't believe it. Blood was streaming down her back. There was fresh blood all over the back of her kimono. He felt low, but he did get what he wanted right? He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He felt himself walk up to Kagura and wrap his arms around her waist. "Yeah.. I got the answers I wanted... but not what I expected to here..." He whispered softly into her ear.

Kagura was completely suprised as he held her in his warm embrace. She actually felt... someone wanted her on this damned planet. Not kill or torture any humans or demons. Just wanted her... a small smile was shown as she slowly sinked into his arms. Acceptence, that was another thing that she realized she longed for other then her freedom.

* * *

* * *

_**Note from me:**_ Ahahaha! Torture! Bwahaha! Aww isn't it cute? Too bad Kagome left early! Oh well! She's not really important. n.n Anyways, if you guys want to see the next chapter I want at least a **minimum of 5 R&Rs**! Cause this took me a long time just to think of for you guys! It's at least worth **5-8 R&Rs**! Heh, but yeah thanks for reading! If you do so.. (Review and what not duh! Teehee?) My next chapter will come up faster then you think. n.n Until then! P.S. The point of those lines in the story is to show when Kagome's thoughts and actions happen while she watches and when they're over. 

_**Begley the freak**_


	4. Sweetest Sin

**_Summery:_** Now Kouga is satisfied with what he got. He kind of fell for Kagura on the spot. Kagura did as well once she was held into his arms. They do eventually get to her wounds and treat them. They continue to talk but this time..... it's different. An innocent one you could say. Their little love is a sweet sin, it will become a deadly and dangerous one as well but our couple already knows that.

* * *

Sweetest Sin

Kagura looked to him over her shoulder. "Don't you thi-..."  
Kouga shaked his head as he hushed her. "Shh... can't you just accept this? Relax, this is our secret. No one will know about our.... forbidden love."

Forbidden love? She liked the sound of it so.... mysterious. "Okay wolf... I mean Kouga." She looked to the hotspring as she placed her hands onto his. A soft sigh was released as she spoke to him in a gentle whisper, "Umm, I believe... that I need to go get cleaned again." The hint was obvious, the blood was drying as it did it grew a darker color on her clothes. Slowly she pulled his arms from around her then looked to him. "You know you don't have to be my little guard right? I can protect myself... I've been through worse." A laugh broke through, it was true she cheated death so many times in her short life.

A small frown formed on his lips, he completely forgot about the wounds. Nods a bit with his chin still resting on her shoulder. "Okay, well I'll keep an eye out... just in case." Now he felt really felt like he was being overprotective. In just so many hours... he became a body guard to one of his biggest enemies. Will they die if someone found out about their secret? He didn't care that much, but he was worried he would lose her. Naraku.... that was one of the guys on his mind as he walked away, "I'll be over here.... don't worry.. I won't peek..." A small laugh came from him as he hid behind the tree he was at before.

Shakes her head slowly, "I Still think this is crazy..." mumbled to herself quietly. Kagura watched as he disappeared behind the tree. "I told you I can take care of myself..! Eh.. just... fine.." She removed her clothes and slid into the hotspring again. This time the water stinged alot more then before. Tears slowly escaped her eyes once she shut them tightly. She held in her groans and made them as quiet as possible. She turned herself around and grabbed her top. "There's.... so much blood on it.... Kouga... how could you..?" Sighs as she dunks it into the water and started scrubbing the huge spot. It practically was on the whole back of it! This was going to take some time to get it back to at least half decent. "Kouga! It's going to take a while for me to stay put... I have to wait for this to dry." After a good amount of time she set it on a nearby rock, laying it out neatly.

He looked around quietly and nodded as if she was right in front of him. "Yeah yeah... I'll keep an eye out. Just do what you have to do." Crosses his arms as he sighed softly. "It's still fresh..." Looks to the ground smelling the scent of her blood. He walked over to the tree where they were at quietly making sure he didn't look to the hotsprings. His claws slid down the tree bark where the blood stained onto the tree temporarily. At least until the rain came down to clean it. "Kagura...", he turned around to face her seeing only the back of her head. "How are your wounds?"

She blinked a few times. "Um, a little sore but not very bad... why do you ask?"

"There's... so much blood on the tree... I just realized how much you lost."

"Kouga, I'll be fine... just don't get like that again if I'm hurt understand?"

"Understood... mind if I take a look?"

"Not now... I'll let you look after I'm dressed... I don't want to reveal anything..." Sighs softly as she moves her hand around under the water. She felt a bit bored... nothing more. Then she turned around to face him. "Turn around so that I can get dressed now..."

He lowly growled but not loud enough for her to hear. "Okay.. fine have it your way." Kouga was slightly angered but he did know that Kagura would like some privacy even though they have became... mates? But not entirely. They're more of... enemies that fell in love at the wrong time and place. Or was it destined? He wouldn't know what to think of it no matter how much he questioned it.

She silently crawled out of the hotspring watching him like a hawk ready to strike its prey. Quickly Kagura pulled her clothes on some of it sticking to her body, mainly her injured back. Once she was completely dressed she crept up to him as she reached out her hand and gently set it on his shoulder. "Okay... now you can look...." This was stupid... why would he want to take a look? If he was smart he would just leave it alone. Right? Hell if she new, she never felt this way before and didn't show pain often. She forced him to face her by turning him around fully. Her eyes, those red eyes had such a kind look in them as she stared in the wolf demon's face. "I don't really like this idea... but, since we are 'together' I suppose it wouldn't cause any sort of harm." A small smile was formed as she took a step back then turned around.

Kouga stared blankly then every few moments he blinked once he was turned. The smile she gave him, why did she do that? He crossed his arms slowly in front of him as he looked at her back. She kept herself covered well enough to reveal her back. The marks... they were horrible to look at. The spider scar had so much lines through it, there was too many of them. Well to him even one would be too much. His eyes slowly went up to the back of her neck. "You can cover up... I think you're back will heal fine... as long as you don't try anything sneaky."  
She laughed slighty as she shaked her head pulling up the back fixing it to where she was all covered correctly. "Tsk, tsk... you should know by now that I only do what I feel needs to be done."

He frowned letting out a heavy sigh. "Meaning that you will push 'his' temper even more... Don't get yourself killed understand! I don't want to have to hear from that stupid mutt rumors about Naraku taking your life away. It could ruin what we have... the feelings... everything.. I may kill him... but I don't want Kagome to witness it if I do."

Kagura turned around quickly her bangs waving freely. "Her..? Well, don't push yourself that hard. We both know Inu Yasha can get angry enough to where you might be the one getting killed instead.", she quicky went towards him and hugged him tightly. "Even if you hear rumors... don't do anything like that over me. It's better if you come find me, then you failing to see it for yourself."

Another sigh came as he starred on, his hands went to her waist resting there. "I know, but I can't help myself if that happens."

"I must.... leave...." She held him even tighter. "If I don't get back now he'll come searching for me." That's what worried her most.. even more if he found out. "Until we meet again Kouga... I will cherish this moment until the day I die." The tone in her voice was strong she truely meant it as well. She hoped even more that the day she dies wouldn't be anytime soon. Slowly she gave him a soft kiss on the lips then turned her back to him running off. The image of her disappeared through the bundle of trees.

He wanted to follow her more then never now that she left him. "Damn it.... I swear... Naraku you will die. You will not interfere with us." Clenching his fist Kouga lightly smiled picturing her soft lips pressed against his. He didn't get a chance to tell her... but he as well would remember this day until he died. "So long... my love..", his soft gentle voice whispered.

* * *

**_Note:_** Okay I know this wasn't as good as I wanted but hey, I'm not very good with this whole romantic stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this one. **_Please R&R at least four_** will make my day. n.n Later!

**_Nikki aka Begley the freak_**


End file.
